Uncoordinated
by Requiem X20A
Summary: AU & AH. Yzak and Shiho just so happened to meet one day in the hallway. They don't know each other, but as they get to know each other,they discover more about themselves than they thought they knew. YxS, KxL, AxC, and a plethora of other interesting pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new and/or returning readers! I'm Requiem X20A, if you didn't notice before, and this is my first Gundam Seed fanfic. I love Gundam Seed/Destiny, especially Kira ****. Anyways, the reasoning behind choosing Yzak and Shiho as the main characters for my first story with a definitive plot is simple. The two of them as a couple are not as popular as Asucaga, yaoi stories, or KiraxLacus, and honestly, they amuse me so much. There is so much leeway with the topic of the two of them, it makes it so much more fun to write! The pairings are pretty much the same, but some of the friendships may not be what you expected. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, all rights belong to Bandai or Sunrise or whoever made the anime. Uhh… Don't own anything besides the plot so far.**

"Hey!" Yzak Joule barks when a fellow classmate bumps into him in the hallway. He was walking with Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amarfi, Heine Westenfluss, and as much as he hates to admit it, Athrun Zala, to their 3rd period Chemistry class when this _person _bumped into him.

"What?!" Said person turns around and glares at him. Yzak glares right back. In the background, he can hear Dearka and Hein placing bets, to which he pays no heed.

"You just bumped into me." He states.

"So?" She asks, training her violet eyes on him, looking him up and down.

"Do you not know who I am? You should've been apologizing profusely then running away." By now, a small crowd has gathered to see just who has the guts to stand up to the terrifying Yzak Joule.

"Look, old man. I don't know who you are nor do I care to find out. All I do know is that you're in my way and I don't want to be late to class." She states defiantly.

The vein on Yzak's forehead starts to pulsate. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN?!" He yells furiously at the still unknown girl.

"Wellllllll," She looks around for emphasis. "You." She states with a blank face.

"Shiho!" Someone yells and pushes through the crowd. The girl who's arguing with him, Shiho, turns and groans when she sees who it is. A boy with black hair and crimson red eyes bends over, panting, in front of her.

"What, Shinn?" She has an annoyed expression on her face, but her tone of voice is still gentle.

"I heard," pant. "You were arguing," wheeze. "With Yzak Joule." Oh, so that's who this guy is.

"Aigh, Shinn, I can fight my own battles." This Shiho tells Shinn. Yzak looks Shinn up and down to conclude that Shinn is a scrawny 15-16 year old that has some sort of hidden muscle but is mostly a nerd, otherwise Shiho wouldn't be telling him not to fight her battles for her.

"Oi! Yzak! We have two minutes to get to class!" Dearka yells from the sidelines.

"I don't care." He growls back angrily. "I need to finish dealing with this _woman_ first." Yzak cracks his knuckles. To hell with not hitting a girl. But Shiho's already gone. She ran with Shinn the second this Yzak Joule turned around. Not that she'd ever run away from a fight. No. But she doesn't want to get in trouble again. Not this year. At least not for hurting someone.

"Thanks, Shinn." Shiho smiles gratefully at her best friend. Shinn grunts in response then resumes his staring at Stellar Loussier, who's laughing and talking with her brother, Auel.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Shiho questions, sick of her best friend's indecisiveness. "You've been pining after her ever since you laid eyes on her back in freshman year, and that was already two years ago!" Shiho hisses. Shinn looks at her and glares. It's kind of creepy when he does, since he has crimson red eyes and all…

"Oh yeah? What about you? What were you thinking when you picked a fight with THE Yzak Joule?!" Shinn chides.

"First of all, in my defense, he started it. Besides, I don't even know who he is! And how is this relevant to the topic of YOUR love life?" Shiho defends herself. Shinn ignores the part about his love life and just gapes at her with his mouth open.

"What do you mean you don't know who Yzak Joule is?! You've gone to school with him for about three years now, not to mention he's one the elite six! Did I mention you have calculus AND English with him?" Shinn tells her exasperatedly.

"Okay. One, I've gone to school for three years with many people; I still don't know who most of them are. Two, since when did I care whether someone is popular or not? I still don't know who he is. Three, I sit in the front in both of those classes and only pay attention to the teach, not my classmates. Shiho explains monotonously.

"Argh!" Shinn yells in frustration, which causes a few people to turn and look at him, then buries his hands in his raven hair.

"What did Shiho do this time?" Kira Yamato, the school's resident genius and Shiho's cousin, asks as he and girlfriend, the talented Lacus Clyne, enter the AP history classroom.

"I got into a fight with some Yzak Joule guy." Shiho answers offhandedly. Kira's jaw drops and Lacus's hand goes up to cover her mouth in shock.

"What?" Shiho asks, noticing the reactions of the people around her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Lacus asks worriedly, looking Shiho up and down.

"Umm… No…" Shiho replies uneasily, wondering why everyone has similar reactions whenever she mentions her fight with Yzak Joule.

"Shiho! Please don't tell me you hit Yzak." Kira groans.

"Why is everyone so worked about this Yzak Joule guy anyways? He seems like he's all talk." Shiho asks, truly curious.

"Shinn!" Kira exclaims exasperatedly.

"What?" Shinn responds, bored expression on his face. "I didn't know whse was _this_ clueless! I didn't know that she didn't know Yzak Joule until ten minutes ago!" He states.

"Now, let's not be too harsh on Shiho." Lacus starts gently, laying a hand on Kira's.

"Thank you!" Shiho shouts gratefully.

"She is just very focused on her studies to maintain her high grade point average, and so in turn, does not pay very much attention to her fellow classmates. Though I must admit, I did not think she has been living underneath a social rock all these years, but it seems that she has." Lacus finishes. Shiho glares at Lacus while the boys snicker quietly as the teacher has now entered the room. Now… Yzak's end of the matter is an entirely different situation.

"The nerve of that woman! She _argued _with me. Me! Yzak Joule!" Yzak rants. Heine and Dearka watch amusedly while Nicol becomes worried and Athrun's just bored.

"Has it ever occured to you that you may have done something to her in the past?" Nicol wonders aloud. Yzak actually thinks for a moment, shakes his head, then resumes his rant.

"Then she runs away!" Yzak continues. Athrun interrupts him before he can say any more.

"You do realize she may not know who you are, right?" Athrun asks, still bored. The teacher decided not to teach and just gave them free time today. The other four adopt expressions of shock, wonder, and for Yzak, anger at Athrun for even having this idea.

"How can she not know who I am?! I am one of the most well-known guys in this school! I am an Elite Six!" Yzak exclaims angrily, using the nickname the fangirls gave the five of them and Kira Yamato.

"Wait, what's her name?" Dearka asks, actually curious as to the one girl who will stand up to the most temperamental person on camping with Cagalli Yula Attha, the object of Athrun's crush, coming in at a close second.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss. Has a high GPA and is best friends with Shinn Asuka." Heine responds, much to everyone's surprise. He addresses their shock by saying, "What? I like to keep tabs on the females of this school. You know, Yzak, she has two classes with you. Calculus and English."

"You're such a stalker." Dearka comments randomly.

"Oh, like you're any better, pervert." Hein retorts. THe two continue to bicker for a while until Nicol says something unexpected.

"I have a crush on Meyrin Hawke!" He blurts randomly, blushing a deep red. Instantly, all thoughts of Shiho and whatever Heine and Dearka were arguing about is forgotten.

"Aww! Nicol's finally growing up!" Dearka fake-sobs along with Heine. Nicol somehow blushes even more, but doesn't say anything.

"You know, hearing Nicol confess gives me the courage to admit my own crush. I'm in love with Cagalli Yula Attha!" Athrun exclaims. Yzak and Dearka simultaneously hit Athrun on the head.

"We knew that already, you idiot!" Yzak yells angrily. Athrun looks upset.

"I thought I did a good job keeping it a secret…" He says sadly. Yzak rolls his eyes.

"I have a crush on Natarle Badgiruel!" Hein says, smiling like an idiot.

"Ehh?!" Everyone looks at him in complete surprise.

"The senior?" Dearka asks.

"Yup!" Heine answers happily.

"You may be one of the Elite Six, but that's never going to happen." Athrun states.

"Just you wait, Athrun, I'll win her over with my looks and charms." Heine responds confidently. The bell rings, and the five head off in their different directions.

Shiho was getting reading for a more or less pleasant calculus class when the old man from earlier walks in. He stops in front of her desk and glares. Shiho, being stubborn, doesn't back away and glares right back.

"Old man." Shiho hisses. Yzak raises an eyebrow, but doesn't appear to be fazed. Inside, he's screaming in anger at being called an old man yet again.

"Woman." Yzak retorts.

"Is that the best you got?" Shiho challenges. By now, she has stood up and is not face to face with Yzak.

"I've got a whole lot more up my sleeve, Hahnenfuss." Yzak replies smugly. Shiho can only stare at Yzak in astonishment.

"Joule, if you think I'm going to back down, you've got another thing coming." Shiho tells him coldly.

**Soo… How did you like it? Was it good, bad, etc? Please drop a review, follow, favorite, or do any combination of the three! Constructive criticism is welcome, no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter! I know the characters are a bit OOC, but this is an AU for a reason. I don't think you guys want to hear my excuses, so on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and any OC's I may add in later. Everything belongs to their respective companies.**

Chapter 2: Who do they think they are?!

"Ugh. Who does that woman think she is?!" Yzak rants about Shiho once again.

"You'd think he'd be over it by now." Heine comments to Nicol, who is standing beside him as well as Athrun and Dearka. They're watching Yzak kick the poor trash can many times and hear him rant about Shiho.

"Well, that's Yzak for you. Remember that one time he found out his mom set him up on a blind date?" Dearka asks, grinning. The other three just grimace and shudder.

"He punched a hole in the wall." Athrun reminisces.

"Then he slashed the tires on all the cats in his house." Nicol remembers.

"And finally, he beat up the butler." Heine smiles.

"At least he's taking it out on a trash can." Kira comments add he walks up with Lacus and Cagalli. "Be glad he kept his cool throughout Calculus."

"Shiho's not with you, right?" Athrun asks, looking around.

"Nope. She left with Shinn." Kira replies. "Stop checking out my sister!"

Athrun blushes but doesn't say anything. Cagalli, of course, is oblivious since she was busy threatening to kick Dearka where the sun doesn't shine for calling her a princess.

"What's up with her and Shinn anyways?" Nicol asks. He's seen them walking the halls together all the time and they're always close. Like touching close.

"Well, they have an interesting relationship." Kira begins.

"Shinn is the genius type of kid. He skipped a grade who knows when. Anyways, he was being picked on one day in 7th grade." Cagalli butts in.

"Gilbert Durandal was the one bullying him." Everyone looks at her in shock. Gilbert Durandal is well knows as a former school bully that mercilessly attacked his victims before being expelled during their freshmen year.

"Anyways, Shiho, being the new girl at the time, didn't know of his reputation. All she saw was Shinn getting bullied and beat up by Gilbert. She walked right up to him and punched him in the face. But Gilbert just got mad at Shiho instead and started to beat HER up. Once I saw, I ran as fast as I could over to them. Cagalli as well. But Shinn had already knocked out Gilbert. So from then on, Shiho protects Shinn and vice versa. I think he tried to ask her out before but that boat sunk way before it even left shore." Kira explains.

"Huh. So that's why Shinn and Shiho are always so close together." Heine remarks.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. They have their moments." Cagalli tells the rest of the group. Then they all go their separate ways, Yzak still kicking the trash can and not listening to the story about Shiho and Shinn. Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli head to Kira and Cagalli's house. Nicol leaves with Heine since they live next to each other. Dearka stays behind in case Yzak sprains his ankle or something.

"Ugh. Stupid. Albino. Old. Man." Shiho forces out with each kick she deals the punching bag. Shinn watches amusedly from his perch in the corner.

"Hey! Shiho!" Shinn calls out with a grin. "I doubt Yzak is an albino. I mean, have you seen his eyes? They're scary." Shiho glares at him.

"Would you like to be the punching bag instead?" Shiho asks sweetly.

"That is a very tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Shinn replies cheekily. Shiho just shrugs and continues to punch and kick the poor bag.

"Hey Shiho!" Kira calls out as he, along with Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun enter the house the three cousins share.

"In the gym!" Shiho answers, pausing momentarily, then continues her onslaught on the punching bag.

"Oh my, Shiho. Are you alright?" Lacus asks once she takes in Shiho's appearance.

"Huh?" Shiho looks at her bruised knuckles and red feet. "I'm fine."

"She's been going at it for the last hour and a half." Shinn offers.

"Shinn! The only reason we let you in is so Shiho doesn't get hurt!" Kira and Cagalli yell at Shinn in synchronization.

"Gee, nice to know you guys care about and love me so much." Shinn states sarcastically. Athrun and Lacus just watch the scene before them.

"C'mon guys." Shiho butts into their conversation. "At least Shinn kept me company. He let me vent instead of making me do something else and allowing my anger build up. You two wouldn't let me destroy a punching bag." Shiho glares at Kira and Athrun. Cagalli would be destroying the trash can with her, and Lacus would try and fail to talk her out of it.

"Well, Yzak isn't much better. He was kicking a trash can when we left." Athrun informs her.

"Wait, the one by the 200's wing?" Shinn asks. Athrun nods in response. "Damn! That was MY venting trash can." Shinn looks disappointed while Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun look at him incredulously. Shiho just shrugs. Who else do you think kept him company when he was hitting/kicking said trash can?

"Kids! Dinner!" Kira and Cagalli's mother, Via, calls from the doorway. "Lacus, Athrun, Shinn, I expect you're all staying?" All three give answers that are some variation of 'yes'. The three of them are usually over for dinner if not overnight. They all have parents that are successful and travel constantly.

After dinner, the six of them migrate to Kira's room, since for unfathomable reasons, his is the largest and neatest.

"Does anyone have homework?" Lacus asks. Everyone shakes their heads, even Cagalli.

"Huh? Cagalli actually finished her homework during school?" Kira teases.

"Shut up!" Cagalli whacks Kira upside the head. "I may not be in the super advanced classes like you guys, but I can hold my own in school." She defends herself.

"Alright then. What do we want to do?" Athrun, ever the calm one, asks, unfazed by Kira and Cagalli's daily arguments. Everyone things for a moment then Cagalli comes up with a suggestion.

"Hey, we haven't really talked in a while. Let's do that." She suggests. Everyone else agrees. Kira sits on his bed with Lacus next to him, hugging her by the waist and just kind of snuggling. Cagalli sits on Kira's office chair while Athrun sits cross-legged on the ground next to her with his head leaning against her thigh. She strokes his silky soft midnight blue hair, relishing the softness of it. Shinn and Shiho take over the random couch in the room. Shinn's sitting properly but Shiho's laying down with her head in Shinn's lap.

"Hmm… Love lives!" Lacus exclaims, excited.

"But we already know about your love life! Kira's too!" Cagalli complains.

"But not yours." Lacus winks. She turns to Shiho first.

"Well, Shiho? Any special guy in your life?" She asks.

"Nope, I won't allow it. No dating until you're 30!" Shinn answers. Shiho punches him in the stomach.

"Urasai, Shinn! Well…" Shiho blushes and hides her face in Shinn's stomach area. "I like Masaki." Comes her muffled response.

"What?" Everyone except for Shinn asks, since they can't hear her.

"She said she likes Masaki. You know, Ichijou? Member of the ten clans, Crimson Prince, lusted by after many girls in school? Take your pick." Shinn translates.

"Eh? The one in our grade?" Kira asks in disbelief.

"NO CRUSHING ON GUYS!" Shinn exclaims. Shiho punches him again. "Oww…"

"He has beautiful eyes. But he is always so bent on beating Shiba Tatsuya!" Lacus throws her two cents in.

"I've never seen him interested in any other girl than Miyuki though…" Athrun muses, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Oh well! Shinn! Anyone you have your eye on?" Cagalli asks. Shinn turns a bright red and whispers in Shiho's ear.

"No, I am not going to tell them!" Shiho exclaims. He gives her pleading eyes.

"Aww, is little Shinn scared of telling us who his crush is?" Cagalli coos. Shinn ignores her and gives Shiho puppy dog eyes after she says no again.

"You know that won't work, Shinn." Adds a pout and a quivering bottom lip.

"Ugh! Fine!" Shinn smiles, but it quickly fades once Shiho glares at him.

"He's pining after Stellar Loussier." Shiho states.

"Why haven't you gone after her?" Athrun questions. "And no telling Shiho to answer for you."

"I'm… uh… Scared of Auel and the possibility she'll reject me?" Shinn answers, although it sounds like a question.

"You're a wimp. That possibility will stay a zero if you don't do anything about it." Cagalli states, suddenly getting up and lifting Shinn by the collar, causing Athrun to hit his head and Shiho to fall onto the floor.

"Cagalli!" Shiho yells from the floor. "You better start running!"

"AHHH!" Cagalli lets go of Shinn and runs out the door. An angry Shiho is never good. Shiho starts chasing after Cagalli with Shinn close behind to help her catch Cagalli and Athrun running after to attempt to save Cagalli. Kira chuckles and pulls Lacus closer, amused by the various sounds throughout the house.

**Whew! 1,497 words. That's not a lot to read, but oh well. I tried to make it as lively/funny as possible. I like humor **** I actually finished writing this about a week ago, but never got around to typing it up since handwritten is always better for the first draft. Up next: Yzak's afternoon AFTER kicking the trashcan, the next day at school, maybe Shinn finally doing something about his relationship status?! Stick around to see, next chapter up in about 2 weeks! As always, follow, favorite, and review! I always love hearing from you guys! Constructive criticism welcomed, flames not tolerated! **

** ~Requiem X20A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearest readers! I know I've been MIA for a long time, and I apologize for that. If only I could scan my fanfiction notebook onto my laptop and it will be word processed for me… Alas, that tech doesn't exist yet. Since it's summer, I hope to update much more often. Perhaps once every two weeks? Maybe… On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, nor any of the other characters that appear from other animes. So far, only the plot is mine :)**

"Urgh. JOULE!" Shiho yells at the top of her lungs in the middle of the crowded hall, since there were a ton of devil horns and tails that fell out of her locker when Shiho opened her locker first thing on this fine morning. Oh wait, can't forget to mention the suspicious-looking red goo oozing out of her locker too.

"Yes, Hahnenfuss? I heard you calling my name." Yzak walks up to Shiho, hands in his pockets and a smirk in place.

"Did you do this?" Shiho asks, pointing to the sticky red mess her locker has become. By now, a crowd has gathered to see how this 'battle' between Shiho Hahnenfuss and Yzak Joule will end. It's already been dubbed 'the Battle of the Main Hallway.'

"Now, what makes you think I would do that?" Yzak feigns innocence. Shiho growls and Yzak is sure he has won. Until Shiho shoves a bunch of red-stained books and notebooks into his arms. And it just so happened he was wearing white…

"Go clean up the mess you made, Joule." Shiho hisses before walking away.

"Tch, who do you think I am, your maid?!" Yzak retorts to Shiho's retreating figure.

"Nope! But you made a mess, now you get to clean it~" Shiho sing-songs as she turned around to tell him that then walks away.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?" Yzak looks down at the red mess on his shirt and in his arms.

"Here, clean this." He hands the books to a freshman in the crowd then goes to find Shiho.

"Hey Hahnenfuss!" Yzak calls out with a grin once his target is in sight.

"What?" She narrows her eyes at him. He doesn't answer, and just takes tof his shirt to reveal a well-toned but pale body then hands his shirt to Shiho.

"You made a mess, now you get to clean it." Yzak smirks, repeating her words from earlier. He then walks away, leaving a gaping Shiho as well as turning heads as he walks down the hallway without a shirt on.

It's these kinds of little pranks that make up Yzak and Shiho's enemy-friend...acquaintance ship. Every day or every few days, one would prank the other, nothing ever too serious, but often enough, leaving the school wondering just what is going on between those two.

"Hey guys." Nicol pipes up as the five of them, Yzak, Dearka, Heine, Athrun, and Nicol, walk down the hallways to get to the cafeteria. "Do you want to eat with Kira's group today?" He asks, walking backwards in front of his four companions.

"Sure. I haven't hung out with them in a while." Athrun agrees.

"Ooh, Miriallia hang out with them! I've been wanting to try something new on her…" Dearka plots, which pretty much means that he agrees.

"I have no problem going someplace different." Heine states. Yzak only grunts in agreement.

"Cool! Thanks guys!" Nicol exclaims happily, like the enthusiastic genius sophmore he is.

"Hello everyone!" Nicol greets once he reaches his destination.

Everyone greets them, goes back to their original activity, then looks up again as they do a double take.

"Oh hello! What brings you all here today?" Lacus asks with a smile.

"Well, _Nicol here_," Heine comes up behind Nicol and claps him on the shoulders. "Wanted a change of environment, and quite frankly, so did the rest of us, so we came over here to hang out with you guys." Nicol feels his face flush after Heine's explanation.

"Oh. Okay." Kira responds, motioning for people to shuffle around to make more space. Athrun is next to Kira and Cagalli, Nicol ends up next to Meyrin, Dearka plops himself down in between Miriallia and Shinn, much to their discontent, and Heine finds a space in front of Dearka. Yzak stands around awkwardly, as the only free seat is next to Shiho, and he DOESN'T want to die.

"I don't bite, contrary to what people think of me." Shiho pies up, not looking up from her math homework. She must've sensed his awkwardness, not that it's hard. The awkwardness is radiating off of him. Yzak then takes a seat next to Shiho, which if he didn't would have caused him to look like a loner. Which he didn't.

"I'm surprised Yzak and Shiho aren't at each other's throats yet." Lacus comments to Kira, who's making fun of Athrun and Cagalli.

"Hmm… Who knows? Maybe they don't hate each other as much as we thought." Kira replies in the midst of his teasing.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Lacus spares them one last glance before joining in on teasing Athrun and Cagalli.

"So, what are you working on?" Yzak asks Shiho.

"AP Calculus AB homework." She responds.

"That's… nice." He says awkwardly.

"Come on." She suddenly gets up. "Follow me. Bring your stuff too. We have English next anyways."

"What's this about?" Yzak inquires as he follows a briskly walking Shiho down the hallway.

"You'll see." Came her curt reply. Yzak is already walking down the hall, might as well follow through.

"Now we know there's something seriously up." Dearka comments after Yzak and Shiho have vacated the table. "Yzak would never willingly go somewhere when he doesn't know where he's going. Believe me, I know. I tried many many times."

"Maybe they're secretly lovers!" Cagalli exclaims gleefully. Kira and Shinn both shudder violently.

"Don't EVER bring that up again. I'd like to think of my cousin as clean, thank you." Kira informs Cagalli.

"Tch, since when could Shiho get anybody?" Shinn glares at some random point in the cafeteria.

"Well, she got you, didn't she?" Heine claps Shinn on the back. As the other cook up more conspiracy theories, Shinn stares at the doors Shiho left through not too long ago. 'Why him, Shiho? Why not me?' Shinn thinks.

Shiho leads Yzak onto the 5th floor and through a door he's never noticed before. Inside, it's really bright. At further inspection, it turns out to be a sunroom looking over the whole campus. Shiho plops down into a corner, her back to the wall but she's looking outside, at her classmates, the scenery, who knows. Yzak sure doesn't.

"So. Why'd you bring me up here?" Yzal asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" She responds, turning away from the window to look at Yzak. "Honestly, I don't know. But come, sit." She pats the spot next to her. Not quite knowing what else to do, Yzak takes a seat next to her and looks outside. It's nothing special, really, just a bunch of people milling around. So instead of looking outside, Yzak studies Shiho. He's actually been intrigued by her ever since she stood up to him two weeks ago. Hmm… Her skin actually kind of glows in the sunlight. And her hair is actually really nice too… Yzak snaps out of his daydream when Shiho literally snaps in front of him with her fingers.

"Ack! What are you doing?" Yzak snaps. (A/N: Too many snaps… No pun intended, of course.)

"We need to get to cass." Shiho informs him emotionlessly. This causes Yzak to wonder why there's a sudden change in her personality. But he puts it in the middle of his mind to figure out later. RIght now, they need to get to class.

"Hello, Yzak." Ezria Joule, Yzak's mother, greets as she walks into her son's room sometime around six in the evening.

"How may I assist you, mother?" Yzak replies formally, since he'll get chewed out if he wasn't.

"You realize you are turning eighteen in a matter of months." Ezria states.

"Yes, I am aware of that. What of it?" He turns, staring right at his mother. Most would shy away from the stare of Yzak Joule. but being his mother and having the same stare, Ezria stares right back at him.

"You do realize that this means that you have to get married soon to establish more connections for the family." Yzak nods.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I take it you are arranging one for me?" Yzak inquires.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Have you heard of a Flay Alster?" Ezria informs Yzak. He has heard of her. The daughter of the Foreign Vice Minister, she has been spoiled all her life. This This has turned her into a spoiled brat, but he has no choice. These are all all marriages of convenience. The ones getting married have no say in their partners.

"Of course, mother." Yzak agrees and Ezria leaves the room.

"Ne, Cagalli," Athrun calls out to Cagalli from his spot on her bed.

"Yeah?" She replies nonchalantly.

"Want to catch a movie on Friday?" He asks.

"Why?" Cagalli wonders aloud while trying to figure out her Trigonometry problem. "Argh! Stupid problem…" She groans.

"Hmm… Let me see." Athrun moves from his spot on Cagalli's bed, which was very comfortable, by the way, and heads over to Cagalli's desk. He positions himself behind her so he can peer over her shoulder at the infuriating, at least to Cagalli, Trig problem. It was just their luck that Kira walks by and sees them like that. Kira being, well, Kira, assumes his best friend is making a pass at his sister and overreacts.

"AHHHH! ATHRUN! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY TWIN SISTER!" Kira yells, charging, and knocks Athrun to the ground. With the offender on the ground, Kira rushes over to Cagalli and tries to make sure she's okay.

"KIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cagalli finally yells after a few minutes of Kira fussing over her for no apparent reason.

"But… But… But… Athrun was about to violate you!" Kira defends himself.

"In what way?" Cagalli inquires. Kira is about to answer, but Athrun beats him to it.

"Relax, Kira. I was just going to help her with her Trig homework. I wasn't trying to make a pass at her or violate her. You know I would never do that." Athrun explains. Kira calms down somewhat, then explodes. Again.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK _**YOU**_FOR HELP AND NOT ME?! WE'RE ON THE SAME SMARTNESS LEVEL AND I'M HER _**BROTHER! **_SHE SHOULD'VE ASKED ME!" Kira whines loudly.

"Umm… Kira, he was in the room already…" Cagalli informs him.

"Wha- MURGH-NYEH-ha?!" Kira sputters indistinguishably.

"Just leave it, Kira." Lacus comes up and kisses Kira on the cheek, effectively calming him down.

"Okay." Kira grumbles, then leaves the room.

"So, Athrun, about this infuriating Trig problem?" Cagalli goes back to her desk and takes a seat.

"Ahh, yes." Athrun gets up from the floor and walks over to Cagalli again. When their hands touch as Athrun reaches for the pencil. Athrun being Athrun blushes, but Cagalli being oblivious as usual, she doesn't notice it.

"Now you see this? You just do this… Plug in this into your calculator… write down this… measure this… Multiply this out… And tada!" He shows her on the calculator. "And you get your answer." He finishes his explanation.

"Oh! I get it now!" Cagalli exclaims. "You know what?" Athrun waits for her to finish her thought. "Let's go see that movie on Friday." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Nicol walks through the night alone. On the sidewalk, of course. What? You thought he lives in some really out of the way cabin? No, he's actually just taking a walk.

"Hmm… What if I change the key to A minor? Would it sound right then?" Nicol wonders aloud, trying to figure out ways to fix his composition. Sometime during his walk, he changed his course and found himself standing in front of a music store.

"Hello! How may I help you?" A perky salesgirl pipes up as he walks in.

"I'm just browsing for now." He states absent-mindedly. Then Nicol snaps back into reality. "Meyrin?" He asks.

"Oh hello Nicol! How are you doing?" Meyrin asks politely.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I take it you work here?" Nicol responds.

"Yup!" Meyrin answers. "I heard you liked to play piano. Could you play something for me?" She asks shyly.

"Of course." Nicol walks over to a piano and starts to play his composition.

"That was very beautiful, Nicol." Meyrin comments.

"Thank you. I wrote it myself. But I feel as if the key does not sound quite right." Nicol smiles as he answers.

"Why don't you try f minor?" Meyrin suggests sweetly.

"You mean like this?" Nicol plays a few notes on the piano in the suggested key. "Huh. It does sound better. Thank you, Meyrin."

The pair just play with the pianos and music for a while. They played a few duets, which Meyrin couldn't keep up with, a few songs where Nicol played the piano while Meyrin sang, and a lot of Nicol playing the piano while Meyrin enjoyed the music. The two enjoyed each other's company very much.

"AHH!" Shiho screams as few days later. No one can hear her, though, because she's in her little sanctuary. Someone has destroyed it. There was spray paint everywhere, the window was broken, and the flooring was torn up.

"Why? Why would someone do this?!" She cries out loud and runs out of the room with tears running down her face. As she runs down the stairs, she crashes into someone.

"Woah, easy there." A pair of arms steady her and Shiho finds herself looking at a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Sorry for crashing into you." Shiho responds meekly, looking down at the floor, well aware of the person's arms still around her.

"It's alright. Shiho Hahnenfuss, am I correct?" The person asks.

"Yes, and you are?" Shiho asks, still not looking up.

"Ichijou Masaki." He responds, and Shiho finally looks up and blushes. (A/N: I am well aware that the way I wrote Shiho's name is not the same as the way I wrote Masaki's. BTW, I did, in fact, borrow Ichijou Masaki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.)

"Oh, hello, Masaki-senpai. Apologies for inconveniencing you and taking up some of your time. I'll take my leave now." Shiho bows slightly then scurries away, blush extremely evident on her face, but not before Masaki catches her by the arm.

"Wait! I know we only just met, but would you like to go out sometime?" Masaki asks impulsively. Shiho nods and he lets go.

"Wait!" He yells down the stairway again. "How will I find you?!"

"You'll find a way!" Came Shiho's response. Masaki smiles and makes his way up the stairs while Shiho steeled herself to confront the person who destroyed her sanctuary.

**Phew, that took a long time to type. I actually don't really like typing. It's a bit tedious. Woah, 2,439 words not including the author's note above :) I have already started to write the next chapter, and I hope to get it posted in a week or two! Thanks for reading! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys… Read the chapter first! A/N at the bottom! **

"JOULE!" Shiho yells from across the courtyard tear tracks evident on her face. Yzak feels a strange sense of déjà vu until he turns around and sees Shiho's tear-streaked face.

"Eh? Shiho? Are you alright?" Yzak asks as he approaches Shiho, concern weaving its way through the thick cracks in his tough façade.

"Am I alright…?" Shiho looks down, shadowing her brilliant violet eyes from view with her bangs. "How could you do that to me…?" She whispers, lifting her head to look into Yzak's electric blue eyes. So he can see the tears threatening to spill out. But Yzak shows no signs of guilt or remorse. If anything, the emotions in his eyes, which betray everyone's true feelings, show concern, confusion and worry. To Shiho, this only makes it worse. Yzak can only wonder what he did to her.

"What did I do, Shiho? What made you break like this?" Yzak asks softly, moving as if to hug her, to comfort her, to do something.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU _BASTARD_!" Shiho screams, the tears finally falling down her face. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID!?I SHOWED YOU A PIECE OF ME THAT NO ONE ELSE HAS SEEN BEFORE! I _TRUSTED_ YOU! AND YOU DESTROYED IT!" Shiho continues to scream at Yzak, not caring if the whole campus heard her. Which they did. All of the sudden, it clicks in Yzak's head. Her secret room. She trusted him with it. Someone destroyed it. It wasn't him. But Shiho didn't know that.

"Shiho. I didn't do it." He tells her calmly, but beneath his cool mask, anger is bubbling beneath the surface and he doesn't know why. It is so hard for Yzak to see Shiho, once strong and quick-witted, reduced to a small, crumpled heap.

"Don't lie to me." Shiho whispers, slowly pulling herself to her full height. "Who else could it have been?! NO ONE ELSE KNEW ABOUT IT!" Then Shiho ran off.

"Grr…" Kira growls, lunging to pull Yzak forward by the lapels.

"Kira!" Lacus shouts in vain, hoping to stop her peace-loving boyfriend from resorting to violence, but she knows it wouldn't have made a difference. Kira is fiercely protective of the people he cares about, especially his family.

"What did you do to Shiho?! How come she became like _that_?!" Kira yells angrily at Yzak.

"I didn't do anything to her." Yzak mutters, more to himself than to Kira.

"Kira, Shiho and I may bicker and pull pranks on each other, but I would NEVER hurt her. She's… important to me. But I promise, I'll find out who did it." Yzak explains himself to Kira.

"And why should I believe you?!" Kira questions angrily. Yzak opens his mouth to speak, but Athrun cuts him off.

"Kira. He's telling the truth. Just look at his eye." Kira looks into Yzak's electric blue eyes at Athrun's suggestion, and sure enough, there is resolve, determination, anger, care, and protectiveness in his eyes.

"Now that we got that cleared up, let's go find the bastard that did this to Shiho!" Kira nods, and the two shake hands, identical evil grins on their faces as they imagine the different ways they would torture the person who did this to Shiho.

"Shiho!" Someone yells, and she turns around, eyes still red, and sees Masaki jogging towards her.

"Come here." Masaki instructs, speaking out his arms to hug Shiho, which she accepts. She buries her head in his chest and he just holds her like that for a while.

"Hey Shiho?" Masaki asks, looking down at Shiho. When she doesn't respond, much to his surprise, he finds out she somehow fell asleep while standing. He chuckles to himself at the absurdity of it and nevertheless carries her, bridal style.

'Eh? Where am I? Why am I moving?' Shiho thinks groggily, waking up from her nap. Once she opens her eyes, the shoulder of a red jacket fills her line of vision.

'Shoulder...?' She questions in her mind. 'Red... Masaki-Senpai?!' Her eyes shoot wide open at the realization, and as it turns out, Masaki really is carrying her.

"Masaki-senpai." Shiho tries to wriggle out of his hold, but he doesn't respond nor does he show any signs of letting go. "Masaki-senpai, can you please let me down?" Shiho tries again.

"Masaki." When Shiho looks confused, he clarifies. "Call me Masaki. Otherwise, I won't respond."

"Okay… Masaki." Shiho blushes as she drops the honorific. "Umm… Do you know where you're going?" She wonders.

"More or less. I had to do a project with Kira before, and we met at his house. I heard you lived with him." Masaki responds.

"Can I get down now? You must be tired." Shiho once again attempts to wiggle free, but Masaki holds on tightly.

"Nah, I'm not tired. This is your street, right?" He asks and turns when Shiho nods. He finally sets her down when they're right in front of the door. Shiho rings the doorbell because she forgot her key.

"Where have you been, young lady?!" Kira demands when he opens the door. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know." He amends once he sees Masaki. "Hey Masaki." Kira greets.

"Hey Kira." To Shiho, "I'll be leaving now, have a good night." And he walks away from the house.

"No dating until you're thirty!" Kira reminds Shiho in a fatherly kind of way.

"Kira." Shiho pauses on her way up the stairs. "We're cousins, not father and daughter.

"I know." Kira sighs. But I can't help it! I'm just naturally protective of you and Cagalli! It's a good thing she's extremely dense…" Kira trails off as he walks into the kitchen, presumably to find something to eat. Once in her room, Shiho digs around in the pockets of her jackets only to find a folded note.

Hey Shiho! It's Masaki. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday, at 7. I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner. Find me tomorrow to tell me your answer! ;)

"Shinn!" Mayu, Shinn's sister, excitedly calls from to from the middle of the sweets aisle to Shinn, who is slowly making his way there.

"Hai, hai, Mayu. Calm down. You know we're here for groceries, right? Not sweets?" He reminds her. Then something slams into his back, and damn, it hurts.

"OI! Watch where you're going!" Shinn, in full I'm-very-angry-at- you-and-you-should-run-before-I-kill-you mode, snaps, and is about to yell at the person some more, but stops once he realizes who he's talking to. "Stellar?"

"Oh! Hello, Shinn-san! Stellar is sorry she hit you with her shopping cart…" Stellar apologizes.

"Are you here with someone?" Shinn asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while a blush slowly creeps its way onto his face. Fortunately, Stellar hasn't seemed to notice yet.

"Yup! Stellar's here is Auel-nii-chan!" Stellar replies cheerfully. "But Auel-nii-chan seems to have disappeared…"

"Neh, Stellar, why don't you stay with me until Auel-san comes back?" Shinn suggests.

"Okay!" She agrees and latches onto Shinn's arm.

"Shinn? Why do you look like a lobster?" Mayu asks as she approaches Shinn and Stellar with a basket full of sweets.

"... Don't ask." Shinn replies, looking away. "More importantly, why is there so many sweets in the basket? Okaasan told us to get fruits and vegetables!"

"But nii-san, they taste good!" Mayu protests.

"Fruits and vegetables are good for you." Stellar tells Mayu, looking into her eyes.

"It's no use, Stellar." Shinn tells her. To Mayu, "You're going to get fat, you know. That metabolism is not going to last forever. Aigh, no more grocery shopping for you." With that, he takes the basket from Mayu and heads to the produce section with Stellar close behind.

"Stellar! Where are you?!" Auel semi-shouts as he runs around the supermarket looking for his little sister. Geez, how big can a supermarket be?!

"Oh! There's Auel-nii-chan!" Stellar exclaims, tugging on Shinn's arm and pointing out a frantic-looking blue-haired guy in front of the mushrooms.

"Stellar!" Auel cries happily once he sees Stellar bounding over. He pulls her into a giant hug, not noticing that Stellar was still holding onto Shinn's arm.

"Huh? Stellar, since when did you grow an extra arm?" Auel asks, puzzled.

"Baka Auel-nii! This is Shinn's arm!" She tugs on Shinn's arm, pulling him forward to face Auel.

"... Who are you?" Auel questions once he sees Shinn.

'Is this guy for real. We're even in the same class at school!' Shinn thinks to himself. Out loud, though, he introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Shinn Asuka, and we are actually in the same class at school." He does a little half bow at the introduction. Or at least the best he can do with Stellar still clutching onto his arm.

"Ehh?! Really? Huh. I never noticed." Auel replies, then turns into overprotective-brother-mode. "Now. Why is _Stellar_ so close to you and latching onto your arm like that? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY SISTER?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just happened to see her by herself and asked her if she wanted to stay with me until she found you! Nothing more!" Shinn defends himself. He even puts his hands in an 'I'm innocent' position for emphasis.

"Hmmph. Okay then. I'll be watching you!" Auel points with two fingers at his eyes then at Shinn before walking away with Stellar in tow.

"Eh? You okay, onii-chan?" Mayu asks a few minutes later when she sees Shinn huddled in a ball on the floor with a dark aura emanating from him.

"...Yeah." He responds.

"Cagalli! Athrun's here!" Shiho shouts from the base of the staircase to Cagalli.

"Okay! Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes!" Cagalli yells back down.

"Geez, that girl. Always making people wait. Even her best friend…" Shiho mumbles to herself as she makes her way back to the living room to relay Cagalli's message to Athrun.

"Oh Cagalli." Athrun chuckles. "I'll head up to her room, then."

"Suit yourself." Shiho replies nonchalantly as she settles on the couch for an anime marathon.

"Cagalli?" Athrun calls out softly from the open doorway after knocking. His face flushes very red when Cagalli turns. She's wearing her usual red shirt with a pair of dark jeans, but she's even more attractive to Athrun than usual.

"You almost done?" He asks, attempting to keep his composure.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my bag and my shoes." Cagalli says as she sits on her bed, a pair of black Converse in hand. Athrun silently leans against the doorway until she's done, which he then escorts her to his car and the movie theater.

"So, Cagalli, what movie?" Athrun asks as they stand looking at the list of movie showings.

"Let's watch that one!" Cagalli exclaims, pointing to the poster advertising a horror movie.

"Okay then." Athrun pretty much already knew that she would choose that movie anyways. When buying tickets, Cagalli attempted to buy her own, but Athrun didn't let her. Same with when Cagalli wanted to buy some snacks. When she asked him about it later, he just smiled without a word. Throughout the entire movie, Cagalli laughed while Athrun huddled himself into a ball and watched the movie through his fingers. (In reality, Athrun is scared of pretty much everything, but he wants Cagalli to enjoy herself.)

"That was hilarious!" Cagalli exclaims as the two of them exit the theater. When she turns to look at Athrun, instead of finding him beside her, she finds him a little ways back, trying to repel or exorcise demons.

"Athrun, there are no demons here." Cagalli informs him as she goes back to grab him. "How'd you do all this anyways?" She gestures to the dark robe, the cross, and the magic circle drawn on the floor.

"One must never reveal his secrets." Athrun replies then removes his robe to reveal a normal Athrun with one gesture. "Dinner?"

"Itadakimasu!" Cagalli exclaims once their bowls of ramen are set before them. In case it is not really clear, Athrun and Cagalli went to a ramen shop for an after-movie dinner. She immediately digs into her noodles while shouting "Oishi!" every once in a while. Athrun, being the calmer one, eats much more slowly, savoring the taste.

"Ahh… That was good…" Cagalli sighs contently, patting her full stomach as the two of them walk back to Cagalli's house.

"Night, Athrun." Cagalli bids farewell to her best friend when they reach her front door.

"Wait, Cagalli." Athrun stops her from opening the door by grabbing her wrist. She turns to face him.

"What-" Cagalli starts to say, but is cut off by Athrun crashing his lips onto hers.

**How do you guys like this chapter? Lots of stuff happening, huh? The reason I take forever to update is probably because I hate to type… Honestly, I wish I could just scan my notebook and it will type it out for me. But alas, I do not have that kind of software. Yes, I'm aware I have been MIA for many months. But don't worry! I just finished handwriting the sixth chapter, so the next two should be up fairly quickly! OMG, I have been obsessed with this song, Ai no Scenario, which is covered by Aho no Sakata. I recommend listening to it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh heh… sorry for that kinda cliffhanger in the last chapter… But this chapter is posted only a few days after the last update, so that's nice, right? Enjoy! **

Cagalli was so shocked by Athrun's sudden kiss that the only thing she could do was stand there, unmoving, with her eyes wide open.

"Psst. Cagalli." Shiho whispers from the open front doorway. That is enough to make Athrun and Cagalli spring away from each other and turn bright red. Shiho, on the other hand, is unfazed. "If you don't want KIra to find out, the front doorstep is not a good place to make out. Well, actually, any place where Kira may be able to see you two is not a good idea. I suggest Athrun's house." Shiho turns to go back inside, then stops with her back to the two. "Oh yeah, Cagalli, come in soon or you'll catch a cold. You know the saying, Only idiots catch colds." With that, she retreats into the house.

"Oh, Shiho, was that Cagalli and Athrun?" Via asks Shiho as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Shiho replies, digging through the fridge.

"Why didn't you invite Athrun in? They're going to catch a cold…" Via trails off, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"I already told Cagalli to come in soon, but I wouldn't invite them in. They're in that awkward 'best friends but one likes the other' phase. The awkwardness is so intense, even Kira could feel it if they came in. Kinda like Mu and Murrue." Shiho explains, eating her vanilla yogurt.

"Ohh… Wait, Murrue still hasn't noticed Mu's feelings yet?" Via asks. Shiho shakes her head, and Via sighs.

"Cagalli. You don't have to respond to my feelings now. I just want you to know they're there." Athrun explains to Cagalli, who's still in shock. "Well, oyasumi." He starts to walk home.

"Oyasumi!" Cagalli recovers from her shock fast enough to bid him good night.

"G-Good morning." Cagalli stutters when she meets Athrun on the way to school, then turns bright red and looks away.

"Hello, Cagalli." Athrun greets with a smile. The trip to school was, needless to say, extremely awkward.

"Hey, what happened with Athrun and Cagalli?" Miriallia asks Shiho on the way to school.

"Hmm… I think Athrun confessed to Cagalli." Shiho replies.

"WHAT?!" Miriallia shrieks. "He finally confessed?" She adds.

"Yeah, I caught them outside the front door last night. They're lucky it was me and not Kira." Shiho responds.

"Hmm… Never thought he would do it…" Miriallia mumbles to herself. "Ah well! Let's go, Shiho! Class is going to start soon!"

"Shiho!" Someone yells after school. Shiho turns and sees Masaki running towards her, out of breath.

"We'll go ahead, okay?" Miriallia tells Shiho before walking ahead with Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, and for some strange reason, Dearka. Dearka is most likely failing and needs Kira's help again to pass.

"Masaki-senpai." Shiho greets with a slight bow.

"No need for formalities." Masaki waves her off. "Just call me Masaki. Anyways, I have something to tell you. May I walk you home?" Shiho nods and the two start off in the direction of Shiho's house.

They walk along the side of the road in silence. Well, not really. Masaki is constantly in awe of the scenery around him, although the scenery is just like the scenery everywhere else. Maybe he's just unobservant.

When they finally reach the front doorstep, Shiho turns to Masaki and asks, "Well? What did you need to tell me?" Out of the corner of her eye, Shiho sees Kira, Cagalli, Miriallia, Dearka, and Lacus peering through the curtains. Lacus and Miriallia look because they're curious, Kira looks because he's overly protective, and Cagalli and Dearka look because everyone else is there, not because they really have a reason.

Masaki grabs hold of both of Shiho's hands and stares straight into her violet eyes. "Shiho. I like you. Please go out with me." Before she could respond, or even open her mouth to respond, Kira's already outside and in his 'Rawr! I'm an overprotective boy cousin and you're trying to make a move on my girl cousin' rage mode.

"So, _Ichijou_," Kira turns to Masaki with a chilling smile. "What are you trying to do with my dearest itoko?"

"Yes, I will go out with you." Shiho answers before Kira could do any more verbal damage. She pushes Kira inside the house before going inside herself. At the threshold, she turns and waves goodbye to her new boyfriend.

The next day at school was hectic for both Shiho and Masaki. Somehow, one of Shiho's neighbors who was also a student at their school saw what happened and spread it to the whole student body. Many crying girls went up to Masaki and wailed something along the lines of why did he choose Shiho instead of one of them, and throughout the day, a number of guys shot him glares for being able to get Shiho when they could not. Shiho's day was much like Masaki's, except instead of being glared at by boys, she got glared at by girls. Some of them even had the audacity to confront her, face to face. Shiho scared them off, though. By the end of the day, the new couple was exhausted.

Masaki was waiting for Shiho by the school's front gates by the time Shiho got out of the school building.

"Let's go home together." Masaki extends a hand towards Shiho, and then they walked away from the school, unfazed by everyone behind them.

Once Shiho nears her house, she spots a familiar car parked outside. She breaks into a run when she realizes who's car it is.

"MU! ONEE-CHAN!" Shiho shouts happily once inside the house, and launches herself onto the couch that held her older sister and her best friend.

"Hey kid." Mu greets affectionately and pats Shiho on the head.

"Have you been a good kid, Shiho?" Murrue asks somewhat worriedly.

"Onee-chan, I haven't seen you in weeks, and the first thing you ask me is if I'm being good?" Shiho pouts childishly and hugs Mu. "This is why I like Mu~."

"Aww… I like you too, kid. But your nee-chan's my best friend for a reason." Mu chuckles fondly and ruffles Shiho's hair.

"Eh?! Mu? Murrue?" Kira asks in shock when he comes in through the front door.

"Ugh, it's Mu." Cagalli greets in fake disgust, but launches herself at Mu anyways.

"Ack. It's a Cagalli. Disgusting. Get off of me." Mu responds in a similar fashion, then does a one-eighty. "Ah, who am I kidding? I missed you too, ohime-sama~." He picks her up and swings her around. Seeing this, Athrun knows that he should be doing something, but his efforts would be futile. You don't earn a title like Hawk of Endymion for nothing.

"Ah! For some reason, Mu decided it would be a good idea to feed you guys, so he made me make little snack-sized bentos for you. THen he made them into those Gundams and stuff you like. So here." She produces a large, cloth-wrapped bundle out of nowhere and hands them out to everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" They say before digging in.

"Ara, ara. These Haros are too cute. I can't bring myself to eat them!" Lacus comments.

"If you don't want to eat them, I will." Kira tells her, and opens his mouth to get fed. Lacus hits him softly and shoves his own food into his mouth. Kira shrugs and goes back to eating his own bento.

"Speaking of Haros, where's Pink-chan?" Athrun asks, not seeing the bouncing spherical robot anywhere.

"Oh, he's right here." Lacus responds, taking the robot in question out of her school bag. After being freed, it starts to hop and roll around while saying things like 'That won't do!' or 'Dammit!'

Later on, after everyone has gone back to their respective homes, their group chat started.

_Group Name: _Mu and Murrue

_Members: _Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, Dearka Elsman, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Miriallia Haww, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Via Hibiki

**Lacus Clyne:** We have a problem!

**Kira Yamato:** What is it?

**Lacus Clyne: **It's been two months since we last saw them, and there has been no progress!

**Shiho Hahnenfuss:** Eh? Who's them?

**Miriallia Haww: **WHAT?! THEY STILL AREN'T TOGETHER?!

**Via Hibiki: **What is Mu doing with his life?!

**Kira Yamato: **Eh? Since when have you been in this chat, Mom?

**Athrun Zala: **Hate to break it to you, but she's been in this chat for longer than you have.

**Cagalli Yula Attha: **Heh heh, Kira, you suck.

_Kira Yamato has logged off_

**Cagalli Yula Attha: **Ahh! Noo! Shiho! Mom! Save meee! Kira's going into berserker mode again! His seed exploded!

_Cagalli Yula Attha has logged off_

**Shiho Hahnenfuss: **... Wait, who's them?

**Miriallia Haww: **… Do you not see the name of this chat? Seriously, what are we going to do with you?

**Shiho Hahnenfuss: **… oh...

**Dearka Elsman: **Why am I here?

**Athrun Zala: **You know what, I have a test tomorrow, bye.

_Athrun Zala has logged off_

**Lacus Clyne: **So do I, oyasumi~

_Lacus Clyne has logged off_

**Shiho Hahnenfuss: **Me three. Bye.

_Shiho Hahnenfuss has logged off_

**Miriallia Haww: **Dearka and I both have a history test tmrw.

**Dearka Elsman: **Bye

_Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elsman have logged off_

_Via Hibiki has logged off_

"Natarle~" Hein sing-songs as the girl in question comes out of her 4th period classroom for lunch. She glances at Heine once before walking away without a word. Unsatisfied, Hein follows her, trying to get her attention, before she finally snaps.

"Go away, Heine! I don't like you and I never will! NOw stop following me and go find a girl your own age!" She yells at him in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"Oh." Heine looks down, saddened by his love's harsh words. It's unrequited, anyways. "What is it that you don't like about me?" He questions quietly.

"Heine." Natarle sighs, rubbing her temples. "I'm too old for you. And we're not compatible. Besides, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now."

"Is that why you won't even consider me? If that's all, then I'll prove you wrong. Age? It doesn't matter. It's a number. Compatibility? I'll show you we're compatible. Not looking for a relationship? I'll wait. However long it takes." Heine tells her, his voice full of emotion. Then he walks away, leaving Natarle stunned.

"Hmm… Never knew Heine could be serious." Dearka comments after watching the exchange. They all watched by poking their heads around a corner.

"Maybe you should be more serious now, then." Miriallia whacks him on the arm.

"Huh. You're right. I gotta step up my game. Can't have Heine show me up. Just watch!" He yells, running in the opposite direction. "When I come back, I'll be different!"

Miriallia sighs, rubbing her temples. "He's an idiot, but I love him."

"What?!" Cagalli, Nicol, Athrun, and Shiho exclaim in surprise.

"It's not a secret…" Miriallia tells them. "Dearka is just too dense."

"Ah well!" Kira interjects. "Let's go eat. I'm hungryyyyyy. Lacus, can you feed me?"

"Of course. I even made you a bento." Lacus smiles and takes out said bento. The two walk off by themselves. Slowly, everyone else disperses to their own respective spots.

**Honestly, I think this chapter is a bit weird. Sometimes, I write my chapters and then when I go back to type them up a few months later, sometimes, I ask myself, What were you thinking when you wrote this?! No, I'm not crazy or insane, but I did try to scare information into my brain yesterday… That didn't work out very well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter may not be up for a few weeks because I want to focus on my Gundam 00 story, Innovated. People seem to enjoy that more :) Until next time, dear readers! Reviews are always appreciated and make my day! **


End file.
